


[ART] Caught in Between

by pocketcosmic



Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Star-Lord, Chubby Thor (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Rocket teased his boyfriends about their weight gain until they decided to take revenge by squishing him.Which, in retrospect, might have been his ploy all along.MCU Kink Bingo Round 5Square: Size Difference
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Series: Pocket's Kink Bingo fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188863
Kudos: 4
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	[ART] Caught in Between




End file.
